Millions of children and even adults suffer from motion sickness. Motion sickness bags or “air sickness bags” as they exist today require the user to hold the bag in place over the mouth during an episode of sickness. This requires a certain level of dexterity that children and even some adults do not possess. In addition, these inferior bags are generally only available on airlines and cruise ships.
The average family that travels by car with motion sickness prone children travels with buckets and plastic bags. Motion sickness is also problematic on school field trips and in amusement parks. Therefore, there is a demand for a disposable motion sickness bag that can be stored in a car or glove compartment, can be easily opened, and requires minimal dexterity to use such that even a three year old could use it successfully.